My Last Breath
by Shadow's whisper28
Summary: Character death. Pit is captured and dying at the hands of Dark Pit. Songfic, to My Last Breath by Evanescence. Kind of romancy, mostly tradgedy.


Tragedy = character death; so if that bothers you, don't read. Don't read if PitxSamus bothers you, either, because every one of my SSBB fics will be PitxSamus in some way shape or form. The song used in this fic is My Last Breath by Evanescence.

Pit woke up in a glass box. It was so small he was curled up with his legs to his chest and he still was pressed against every side. How had he gotten there?

Pit saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dark Pit came out of the shadows as the memories came back. The battle, he'd turned to help Lucas and then- nothing.

"Hello, my counterpart. How nice to see you, especially in your current condition. I'm afraid you won't remain here much longer."

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long 

Pit began to panic as he realized what Dark Pit meant. He couldn't die now, there was so much he hadn't done, hadn't said. The angel struggled to pound on the glass, calling for help.

All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms? 

Dark Pit laughed at his lighter counterpart's endeavors. "You can't escape. No one will find you here. You will die slowly and painfully." Dark Pit flipped a switch, and gas started flowing into regular Pit's cage. The light angel sucked in a breath. He could hold his longer than most, but not forever. He just hoped the other Brawlers could find him, fast.

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Pit wanted something to take his mind off of death. The only thing he could think of was _her_. Samus. They had become close. If only they'd had a chance to- no, he couldn't think like that. He would get out, he would survive, things would go back to normal. _Samus! _He called out mentally, wishing he were telepathic. 

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears 

Dark Pit was laughing at him now. His demise would be the evil angel's greatest triumph. Pit shook his head back and forth, the strain of not breathing beginning to take its toll. He had to stay distracted. Samus. Samus. Samus.

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight 

Pit shut his eyes, squeezing them tight so he wouldn't have to see his counterpart's mockery. He checked every now and then to see if someone had come. No one had. He couldn't hold on much longer. Maybe Dark Pit was right…

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there... 

The light angel couldn't take it anymore. He sucked in a breath. He was an angel already, he'd come back, right? There had to be some way to come back. If not, death wouldn't be so bad, right? There was still a small chance. Pit began calling names.

"Samus…Master Hand…anybody…"

Say goodnight,  
don't be afraid,  
calling me, calling me as you fade to black.

A zero cannon shot through the room, followed by its owner, a woman in a power suit. A gloved hand rushed in after her. They broke the glass, freeing the dying angel. Samus picked him up, saying, "No… no…not now."

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight 

Pit knew there was no hope for him now. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even see anymore. He just had to show her, some way, somehow, before he left…

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight 

He had to do something. Desperately, the angel flung his arms around Samus's neck, and just lay there. He could barely feel her, hugging him back, her tears leaking through the visor onto his toga. He smiled slightly, even though he couldn't stay any longer.

(Holding my last breath)

(Safe inside myself)

(Are all my thoughts of you)

(Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight)

How appropriate it was for the angel to die in the arms of his love.

**So, yeah, depressing. I love hurt/comfort, so this won't be the last depressing fic I write. Please review, no flames. There will be no sequel, no other chapters. **


End file.
